El canto de las Flores
by Lifya Tskumo
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? muchos dirán que si, otros solo dirán que es una tontería. ¿Quizás en el amor? Es aun más difícil responderla. Pero Yuya y Hoshiyomi trataran de responderla a su manera. Yuya un estudiante promedio, y Hoshiyomi un CEO de la empresa Katsuya, quien solo trabajara como maestro de filosofía por un año. ¿Cómo se enredaran ambos mundos?
1. Colores

Una nueva vida, lejos de ser el CEO de la gran empresa Katsuya, comenzaría ser solamente un maestro de filosofía. Desde pequeño siempre tuvo lo que quiso, nunca le hizo falta nada o a lo menos no hasta que cumplió los 15 años, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo vacía que había sido su vida. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con la empresa y nunca estaban en casa, los únicos que le cuidaban y le habían criado eran los sirvientes. Fue entonces que comenzó a ser rebelde y revelarse a cualquiera que quería apagar sus ideales, consiguió mucha experiencia en los diferentes campos de la vida, menos en uno. Tiempo despues de ser ya un joven de 21 años heredo sin más remedio la empresa familiar y por ende se convirtió en el CEO más joven de la historia de los Katsuya. Así pasaron 4 años en los que hizo crecer aun más la empresa. Siguió estudiando e hizo una pequeña carrera para ser maestro de Filosofía. Y ya despues con 25 años cumplidos llego a ser lo que siempre soñó. Sin embargo jamás imagino que la experiencia que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida, no le iba a servir en esta ocasión, pero el tiempo corre y el amor toca su puerta, en espera de ser escuchado.

Capítulo 1: Colores

Después de hacer ciertos movimientos en la empresa Katsuya, ya todo estaba arreglado para estar trabajando como maestro por un año. No podía sentirse más satisfecho que ahora, ya había realizado los tramites para entrar a una secundaria, y en sus manos yacía el horario. Mañana entraría a primera hora.  
Con una gran sonrisa salió rápidamente del instituto, dispuesto a arreglar todo para su primera clase. Subiendo a su auto manejo hasta el que consideraba un buen lugar y en donde rento un pequeño departamento, ya que no quería manejar todos los días hasta la mansión principal de los Katsuya. Después de aparcar su auto en el estacionamiento, subió hasta su departamento y que, después de un gran suspiro se adentro al lugar, notando que las cosas que se había traído consigo aún seguían en las cajas. Quizás ya mañana arreglaría un poco, pero por ahora tomaría una ducha y descansaría para llegar con un buen animo a sus clases de filosofía.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de su departamento en una pequeña colonia, un joven de cabello carmín y verde de no más de 15 años trabajaba arduamente en los trabajos y tareas pendientes del día de hoy. Su nombre es Sakaki Yuya, un estudiante promedio, sus calificaciones no eran de estar orgulloso pero tampoco eran tan malas. El pasaba desapercibido por casi todos sus compañeros, tenía amigos, pero estos se alejaron al saber lo que él era. Aislándose en su mundo y haciéndoles creer a todos que estaba bien.

Dio una mirada rápida a su reloj que estaba cerca de su cama y con un bostezo largo y cansado, cerro sus libros y cuadernos, terminando con los deberes del día de hoy. Caminando perezosamente llego hasta su cama, en la cual se dejo caer y con un nuevo bostezo dejo que Morfeo se lo llevara al mundo de los sueños, en donde no podía sufrir, donde no había dolor, donde podía ser libre.

La mañana llego rápidamente y los rayos del sol se colaron por ambas ventanas, Yuya tomo su despertador mirando la hora, en verdad que no quería ir a la escuela pero su madre lo obligaría, dejando su despertador de lado y sin más opción comenzó a alistarse para bajar a desayunar, mientras que no muy lejos de allí, Hoshiyomi, CEO de la empresa Katsuya, ya se encontraba de pie, alistando y corrigiendo algunos detalles de la clase de hoy. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, este día debía ser perfecto.

Yuya salió rápidamente de su hogar, ya que se había tomado más tiempo en desayunar y ahora faltaban diez minutos para su primera clase, sin embargo aún si fuera corriendo llegaría en 20 minutos a la escuela y dando un grito de frustración no tuvo más remedio que seguir con su camino.

Hoshiyomi salió con calma de su departamento llevando consigo algunas cosas que creyó necesarias, bajando al estacionamiento y subiendo a su auto, se dispuso a manejar el pequeño camino a la secundaria. Por suerte no hubo trafico o algún embotellamiento que lo atrasara, miro su reloj, el cual descansaba en su muñeca izquierda y sonrió con satisfacción, solo faltaban diez minutos para comenzar con su primera clase. Aparco su auto en el estacionamiento de la secundaria bajo un árbol, ya que no quería que quedara directamente bajo el sol, y de esta manera se adentro al instituto en donde enseñaría por solo un año.

Yuya maldecía por lo bajo mientras se adentraba a la escuela, su mañana había comenzado bien, sin embargo se tardo mucho en desayunar y salió rápidamente de su hogar, pero a mitad de camino se percato de que había olvidado su mochila, obligándolo a regresar por ella y ahora llegaba media hora tarde a la primera clase. Hoy no era su día. Abrió la puerta de su aula rápidamente recibiendo la atención de sus compañeros y su maestro de Química.

-Sakaki Yuya…Otra vez tarde…-Mencionó el maestro mirándolo con enojo, mientras dejaba a un lado lo que estaba explicando.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar-Replico Yuya rápidamente haciendo un gesto de culpa.

-Mmm bien, pero por hoy te quedaras en detención por tu falta-Culmino el maestro, volviendo a retomar su explicación. En ese momento el salón estallo en risas y comentarios desagradables comenzaron a surgir.

"Ya se esperaba de Dame-Yuya (1)" "Después de todo fue un inútil, después de la desaparición de su padre" " Apuesto a que su padre los abandono por su culpa" "Que valor de seguir viviendo aquí" "Pobre de su madre ha de estar decepcionada por tener un hijo como él"

Yuya no tuvo mas remedio que ignorar todos los comentarios hacia su persona con una sonrisa, yendo a sentarse hacía la esquina más alejada de la entrada y en dónde estaba su pupitre. Siempre era así, aun después de tres años de la desaparición de su padre, sus compañeros seguían tratándolo de esa manera, eran muy crueles e inclusive los maestros llegaban a burlarse de él. Esto simplemente no era vivir.

Para haber sido la primera clase en su vida, no había salido nada mal, aunque le incomodaba las miradas de sus alumnas y una que otra de chicos. Había dado una buena introducción y había hablado del tema del ser y sobre la identidad personal, y de allí surgieron ideas para tareas, trabajos y una que otra exposición, no podía sentirse más satisfecho que ahora. Las demás clases pasaron sin inconvenientes y logro captar la atención de sus alumnos. Miro su reloj y noto que era la hora del descanso, algunos maestros o compañeros de él, decidieron comer y otros a seguir revisando reportes, pero el prefería por ahora conocer mejor el instituto y quizás a más alumnos, y con ese pensamiento salió del aula en donde había dado su clase.

Yuya salió corriendo del salón de Arte a mitad de la clase con lagrimas en los ojos y empapado de varias pinturas que manchaban su rostro, cabello y ropa. Sus compañeros le habían jugado una broma y le habían aventado botes de pintura a su lienzo y de paso a él, el maestro que había presenciado todo, solo se había burlado de el como todos sus compañeros. Entro al baño para tratar de lavarse y quitar la mayoría de pintura, lográndolo solo por un momento, ya que la pintura persistía en no removerse. Dándose por vencido, se miro en el espejo, su piel había perdido el color natural de él, al igual que su suavidad. Sus ojeras se notaban más, mientras que sus ojos ya no tenían esa vida que antes era característica de él, parecía un fantasma. Trato de sonreír pero más que una sonrisa, salió una mueca sin vida. Ya se estaba hartando de todo esto. Cerro el grifo con fuerza y se dirigió a la azotea de la escuela, necesitaba estar solo, ya no quería ser humillado, o a lo menos, ya no por el día de hoy. Cerro la puerta y fue a sentarse en una esquina, en donde podía ver mejor los terrenos de la escuela. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Los edificios que conformaban la escuela eran bastante grandes y las personas que llego a toparse habían sido muy amables con él. Salió a los terrenos para poder apreciarlos mejor, había varias canchas de básquetbol y fútbol, además de una gran alberca. La vista era refrescante. Alzo su mirada para ver mejor los edificios, sin embargo noto una pequeña irregularidad. En uno de los edificios, en una esquina alcanzo a ver una mata de cabello rojo y verde, manchado de colores en algunas zonas. Era intrigante verlo, le pareció extraño y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar, al parecer la curiosidad le había ganado. Al abrir la puerta que dirigía a la azotea noto varias manchas de distintos colores que le conducían a una esquina en donde también las paredes estaban manchadas. Miro todo el lugar con cautela pero lo único que había ahí era él y esas manchas, sin rastro del culpable de ellas. Dio un largo suspiro al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el termino del descanso. Quizás pueda descubrir que paso después, pero por ahora tenía que reanudar sus clases y el no quería llegar tarde.

Yuya sintió como le miraban con insistencia y al voltear hacía las canchas, pudo apreciar a un joven de no más de 27 años de cabello rubio atado en una trenza, la cual descansaba en su hombro, con un traje blanco adornado con detalles azules. A sus ojos parecía un ángel, uno que quizás también se burlaría de él con el tiempo. Así con ese pensamiento salió de ese lugar antes de que el joven decidiera ir allí. Al llegar a su aula noto que no había nadie, pensó por un segundo recordando que era la hora de natación y por ende todos estaban ya en la alberca. Dio una pequeña sonrisa de alivio para despues tomar sus cosas e irse de una buena vez a casa. Ya se le ocurriría en el camino que decirle a su madre.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos en dirección a la salida, más al pasar por el aula de filosofía pudo apreciar de nuevo a ese joven que había llamado su atención. Sus ojos mostraban seguridad, las posturas que tomaba eran elegantes y con gracia pero firmes, y que decir de su voz, sonaba con confianza, era una melodía sin precedentes, era lo mejor que había escuchado. Esos ojos azules eran profundos capaces de atravesar su alma, su rostro era la misma perfección adornado por una sonrisa amable y compasiva. Volteo rápidamente su cabeza tratando de ocultar un sonrojo que competía con el color rojo de su cabello. Dándose un regaño mental comenzó a retomar su camino. Definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Después de explicar la actividad a la clase, volteó a la pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta , pudo sentir como alguien lo miraba, pero no logro ver quien era el o la dueña de aquella mirada. Y sin más decidió quitarle importancia, retomando la clase.  
Pudo visualizar su casa a lo lejos, en verdad que no quería llegar, apostaba a que su madre le haría demasiadas preguntas de las cuales el no quería contestar, ya que si, su madre no sabía de que el sufría agresiones en su escuela y prefería que no supiera, no quería parecer débil ante su madre. Al llegar a la puerta principal dio un largo suspiro para después abrir la puerta anunciando su llegada, más al no recibir una respuesta se adentro más a su hogar llegando a la cocina encontrando una nota.

"Mi querido jitomatito (2), me hablaron del trabajo, al parecer hubo un percance, pero nada que tu madre no puedo resolver. Te deje tu comida en el horno, duérmete temprano"

~Mamá

Bueno al menos no lo iba a ver en tan deplorable estado. Se sintió aliviado pero no tranquilo, dejo sus cosas en la cocina, quería darse una ducha para quitar la pintura, y tras una hora de luchar logro su cometido. Se metió en el agua que antes había preparado y trato de relajarse, más el recuerdo del bello ángel que conoció, llego a su mente quitándole todo rastro de tranquilidad y haciendo que un gran sonrojo surcara su rostro. Salió del baño exhausto y despues de arreglarse para dormir, se tumbo en su cama, más recordó la detención que le habían puesto, quitándole toda intención de dormir, ya despues arreglaría eso. Pero por ahora solo iría a comer.

Había sido un gran día despues de todo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel culpable de aquellas manchas de colores. Algo le decía que todo iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante. Y todo se movía alrededor de esa persona, fuera quién fuera.

**********  
Bueno e aquí el capítulo, hay que aclarar que el nombre Hoshiyomi al principio pense que mi autora favorita lo había inventado, pero después de investigar me di cuenta de que ese si era su nombre, aunque ya saben en japones. Y por ende lo tome para la historia. Aquí en este mundo no existen los duelos.

(1): Dame._ Este es un apodo que se le pone a una persona torpe o estupida. Y aquí lo utilice para referirme a un apodo de Yuya.

(2): Jitomate._ En México al tomate rojo se le dice jitomate, desconosco si en otros paises se le llamara de alguna otra forma. Además de que Yuya parece uno con ese cabello XD


	2. Curiosidad

Capítulo 2: Curiosidad

-¿En verdad que no recuerdas donde dejaste esos documentos Yoko?-Cuestiono una vez más el vicepresidente de la empresa Katsuya.

-Es verdad señor, sé que el señor Hoshiyomi los dejo en mi escritorio y yo los guarde, pero ahora en la mañana tuve que sacarlos, sin embargo no se en donde están-Dijo por quinta vez Yoko, quien miraba con impaciencia el reloj de aquella oficina. Ya pasaba de media noche y aun no veía a su hijo.

-Mmm no llegaremos a nada por hoy, dejare un aviso para que mañana nos ayuden a buscarlos, así que será mejor que te vayas de una vez-Termino de decir Reiji, vicepresidente de la empresa Katsuya.

-Sí Señor-Menciono Yoko tomando sus cosas para después bajar por el ascensor.

El día había sido bastante largo para ella y no pudo llegar a tiempo para cenar con su hijo, lo cual ocasionaba que ella maldijera a la empresa y a su dueño, el CEO Hoshiyomi, quien aún no se iba a dar a conocer hasta dentro de un año. Dio un largo suspiro al llegar a la salida de la empresa y espero a que un taxi la llevara hasta donde ella vivía, no tardo mucho esperando ya que un joven taxista le ofreció llevarla por un poco más de dinero, cosa que a ella no le importo y así aun pensando en su hijo abordo el auto con la esperanza de llegar rápidamente.

Mientras que el CEO Hoshiyomi, terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas de las cajas que había dejado pendientes. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su trabajo y se dispuso a revisar algunos trabajos de su clase mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su café. Era una suerte de que el no necesitara dormir tanto, aunque ya después se daría un buen descanso, pero por ahora quería disfrutar al máximo su vida como maestro ya que después se la pasaría encerrado en su oficina administrando su empresa. Qué triste iba a ser su vida después de todo esto, y que decir de tener herederos eso iba a ser más difícil ya que él era homosexual, por ende no le gustaban las mujeres y eso solo su hermano Tokiyomi lo sabía. Como deseaba encontrarse con un Doncel, lástima que buscar alguno seria como buscar una Abuja en un pajar, o buscar el santo grial y apostaba a que los dos últimos eran más fáciles de encontrar.

Después de pagar al taxista bajo rápidamente del auto para checar que su hijo ya estuviera sano y a salvo en la comodidad de su cama. Trato de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar y sin más después de ver el plato sucio en el fregadero en donde había dejado la cena de su hijo, subió al cuarto de su hijo, encontrándose con una escena muy tierna para ella. Yuya estaba totalmente tapado pero entre sus brazos yacía un peluche de un hipopótamo rosado, el cual había sido un regalo de su padre. Sonrío con cariño y alivio mientras se acercaba a su hijo para después sentarse en la orilla de la cama, miro con más atención a su hijo, en verdad había crecido mucho después de que su esposo desapareció, a veces recordaba cuando le dieron la noticia de que estaba embarazada, ella y Yusho ansiaban la llegada de Yuya, sin embargo cuando nació ambos no estaban preparados para lo que aconteció.

Flashback

 _-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-Cuestiono con preocupación al médico que salía de la sala de operaciones._

 _-El niño se encuentra bien, al igual que su mujer, pero necesito decirles algo a ambos después de que lleven a Yoko a la sala de recuperaciones-Dijo el médico encargado del embarazo de Yoko y mejor amigo de Yusho. Después de que llevaran a Yoko y al recién nacido Yuya a un cuarto individual a petición de Yusho, el medico Shuzo se dispuso a hablar seriamente con los padres primerizos._

 _-Bueno, ¿Qué sucede? Mencionaste que Yoko y mi hijo estaban bien ¿Por qué la seriedad?-Pregunto Yusho al ver a su mejor amigo tan serio._

 _-Bien, hay una anomalía que surge dependiendo la generación, esta se transmite cada cuatro generaciones, así que hagamos un retroceso en la historia, pero antes dime, ¿Sabes a quienes se le llaman Donceles?-Ambos padres se miraron sin comprender lo que el medico trataba de explicar, así que respondieron con un rotundo no-Esta bien, se le llama Doncel a aquellos hombres que pueden dar vida, en pocas palabras que pueden embarazarse. Ahora, retrocedamos en la historia familiar de ambos…_

 _-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿A qué quieres llegar Shuzo? Me estas asustando-Menciono Yoko abrazando aún más a su hijo, mientras que Yusho intensificaba su abrazo a ambos._

 _-No es nada grave, así que no te preocupes, pero debo preguntar, ¿Recuerdan algo de sus antepasados o de su árbol familiar?-Ambos padres aún más confundidos dieron una respuesta negativa al médico, quien se resignó a mostrar algunos registros que traía consigo acerca de la familia de Yoko-¿Notan algo raro en los nombres?_

 _-Si-Contestaron al unísono._

 _-Bien, ahora, el árbol inicia con dos nombres Atem y Seth, ambos hombres, ambos tuvieron descendencia-Comenzó a explicar el medico ante la atenta mirada de su amigo-Cuatro generaciones después están Yugi y Yusei, ambos hombres, después siguen Judai y Johan, igualmente ambos hombres, los que siguen son Yuma y Astral, también hombres y cada pareja con descendencia…y si seguimos la cuenta, Yoko es la tercera generación y ahora Yuya es la siguiente y por ende…_

 _-¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que…?-Cuestiono Yoko dejando de mirar los registros comprendiendo lo que el medico trataba de explicar._

 _-Sí, así es. Yuya es Doncel, ¡Felicidades!, no todos los días nacen Donceles-Decía Shuzo con alegría, dejando perpleja a la pareja, quienes después abrazaron y besaron a su hijo-Pero ahora viene lo difícil-Dijo cortando la felicidad que había surgido en la pequeña familia._

 _-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucederá algo malo a mi bebe?-Cuestiono Yoko con preocupación._

 _-Eso dependerá de los que le rodeen…_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestiono Yusho con seriedad._

 _-Los Donceles son codiciados, ya que se dicen que los hijos que llegan a tener son muy fuertes y siempre llegan a ser exitosos, pero ellos no eran aceptados como sus hijos, muchos murieron solo por eso y aun en la actualidad sigue pasando, así que ambos tendrán que protegerlo, ante todo y lo más importante ante sí mismo._

 _-¿Por qué ante sí mismo?-Pregunto Yoko aún más preocupada._

 _-Porque al ser rechazado constantemente podría recurrir a autolesionarse, o desarrollar personalidad múltiple o en el peor de los casos llevarlo al suicidio –Concluyo el médico, dejando a ambos padres sin habla._

End Flashback

Suspiro por segunda vez, su hijo era bastante fuerte, le alegraba saber que Yuya se divertía en la escuela y no se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Sonrió con satisfacción y después de depositar un beso en la frente de su Yuya, salió de su habitación, quería darse una ducha, sin embargo al entrar al baño pudo percatarse de que el área que solo estaba destinada a usarcé para la ducha estaba repleta de salpicaduras de pintura, eso la extraño bastante, al dar un paso más pateo un pequeño frasco, el cual levanto con curiosidad, era el champo que utilizaba Yuya pero este estaba vacío. Comenzó a invadirla la preocupación y sin más opción reviso la ropa de su hijo, notando que esta estaba casi por completo empapada de pintura. Iba a ir a preguntar le ha yuya el por qué todo estaba así, pero se contuvo quizás en su clase de arte habría ocurrido un accidente y todos habían acabado de la misma manera. Así miles de pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Yoko, sin embargo decidió esperar al desayuno para preguntarle a yuya lo que había ocurrido, después de todo, ella confiaba en él.

Así la noche paso rápidamente para los tres, Yuya como todos los días rogaba por no ir, pero de igual forma terminaba arreglándose para ir a la escuela. Hoshiyomi se levantaba una hora antes de iniciar sus clases y se aseguraba de quedar presentable para llegar con un buen humor a su segundo día de clase. Y por último Yoko se levantaba a las seis para arreglarse y hacer el desayuno para ella y su hijo. Después de terminar de servir el desayuno llamo a Yuya el cual bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bastante feliz a los ojos de ella. Ambos se sentaron a comer y fue en donde pregunto lo que no la había dejado dormir toda la noche, a lo que yuya respondió que había sido una actividad de para hacer más unido al grupo, cosa que dudo, pero al ver a su hijo restarle importantica decidió creerle.

Yuya salió con más calma de su hogar notando que aún faltaban treinta minutos para la hora de entrada, lo cual lo relajo mucho, ahora no llegaría tan tarde. Al llegar a la escuela solo faltaba cinco minutos para su primera clase, así que comenzó a caminar más rápido esquivando a los alumnos y a uno que otro compañero que se le cruzaba por los pasillos, sin embrago al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos se topó con Denis uno de los principales matones que le humillaban a diario.

-¡Oh! ¿Que tenemos aquí?, Pero si es Sakaki Yuya, mi juguete de boxeo favorito-Dijo con burla, mientras se acercaba más a Yuya, el cual retrocedía los mismos pasos que Denis daba hacia él.

-¿Podrías dejarme en paz por hoy?-Cuestiono con molestia Yuya, lo cual no pareció agradarle en absoluto a Denis.

-Pero mira esto, un perro no debe ladrar o atacar a su dueño, así que se obediente y cállate o si no-

-¿O si no que Denis?-Escucho a sus espaldas, volteando rápidamente encontrándose con su maestro de Filosofía-¿Qué estás haciendo? Es tarde para clase, vete-Menciono Hoshiyomi molesto al ver actuar a uno de sus alumnos de esa manera.

-Si, en seguida-Menciono Denis con tartamudeos, acatando la orden de su maestro, pero no sin antes amenazar a Yuya por lo bajo con un " _Ya veras, cuando termine la escuela desearas no haber nacido maldito_ " Y sin más salió corriendo hasta su clase.

Sin darse cuenta Yuya dejo salir el aire atrapado en sus pulmones, dándole un gran alivio. Miro mejor quien había sido su salvador dándose cuenta que había sido el mismo ángel que había visto el día anterior, ocasionándole un gran sonrojo que intento ocultar girando un poco su cabeza a un costado. Anoche se imaginó encontrarse con el ángel en diferentes situaciones, pero no de esta manera, era vergonzoso, apostaba a que ahora le vería como alguien débil.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Denis te ha molestado?-Cuestiono con preocupación Hoshiyomi al ver a Yuya tratar de ocultar su rostro.

-¿he?, Si, estoy bien, gracias por intervenir, yo…me retiro, Gracias de nuevo-Dijo Yuya entre tartamudeos mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible del ángel, más al pasar a un lado de él, Hoshiyomi lo tomo rápidamente de su muñeca derecha evitando que siguiera con su camino.

-Espera, no has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿Denis te ha molestado?-Cuestiono a Yuya una vez más, el cual seguía sin querer verlo, notando como se tensaba ante la pregunta.

-No…solo, estaba jugando-Menciono Yuya con nerviosismo, mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre que ejercía Hoshiyomi, quien no tenía ninguna intención de soltarle.

Hoshiyomi lo examinaba detalladamente, a él nunca le importaba este tipo de cosas y las dejaba pasar, sin embargo cuando vio a aquel joven ser acosado por Denis, no pudo el evitar intervenir. Era sin duda extraño, algo que no podía explicar. Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre hasta que dejo libre a Yuya, el cual al sentir que fue liberado corrió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a su aula, mientras que Hoshiyomi miraba en dirección en la que había ido Yuya, después de un segundo algo hizo clic en su mente, el color de su cabello coincidía con el que alcanzó a ver el día anterior, maldijo por lo bajo al no darse cuenta a tiempo, comenzó a caminar al aula en la que había visto entrar a aquel joven, sin embargo comenzó a tocar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases deteniendo su andar. Dio un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle su nombre pero por ahora tenía que presentarse para la primera clase.

Por otro lado Yuya entro rápidamente lleno hasta su pupitre, en donde se dejó caer. Genial había visto al ángel y tuvo que huir de esa manera, que vergüenza, pero ahora que lo recordaba Denis le había amenazado, de ahora en adelante tendría que esconderse si no quería agregar más moretones a su cuerpo añadiendo una costilla rota y un viaje al hospital, y ahora sí, su madre le cuestionaría de inmediato. Vio entrar al profesor que tocaba a esa hora y sin más se dedicó a ponerle atención, quería olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

Yoko por su parte estaba redactando algunos informes acerca de los ingresos del último mes para la empresa Katsuya, ya que el vicepresidente Reiji, los había mandado a que se volvieran a hacer ya que los últimos se habían perdido, vio el reloj y noto que ya era la hora de comer y sin más dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo para después dirigirse al comedor, pero al llegar vio que el hermano del CEO, Tokiyomi estaba ahí y este con señas le invito a sentarse con él. Esto iba a ser un problema, pero sin más opción fue a sentarse junto con a él.

-Buenos días Sakaki-san, espero que no le moleste que como hoy a su lado-saludo Tokiyomi con una sonrisa.

-Para nada Katsuya-sama, es un honor, no todos los días el encargado de la empresa te invita a comer a su lado-Respondió Yoko abriendo su comida, la cual había preparado en el desayuno junto a su hijo.

-Oh, dejémonos de hablar de usted, y trátame de tu. Llámame por mi nombre-Menciono Tokiyomi dando pequeños sorbos a un te instantáneo.

-Está bien, Kats-Tokiyomi-san-Dijo Yoko corrigiéndose a sí misma rápidamente, para después llevar un poco de arroz a su boca.

-¡Oh vamos!...Bueno al menos ya no me hablaras de usted, me conformare con eso por ahora-Concluyo Tokiyomi mirando a Yoko. Él sabía que desde que entro aquí, ella estaba casada pero se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vio y la escucho, más se resignó a que nunca llegaría a corresponderle, sin embargo al enterarse de la desaparición de su esposo, no dudo en aprovechar esa oportunidad y quien sabe, quizás y lo lograría, y al final el hijo de Yoko terminaría siendo su hijo.

-Disculpa Tokiyomi-san, ¿Puedo preguntar algo personal acerca de su hermano, Hoshiyomi-sama?-Cuestiono Yoko con curiosidad, quizás los rumores sean ciertos.

-Claro, pregunta lo que tú quieras yo responderé-Dijo Tokiyomi poniendo más atención de la debida, importándole un bledo la integridad de su hermano.

-Bueno…desde que llegue aquí hace cuatro años, ni yo ni el personal hemos conocido alguna novia o prometida del señor Hoshiyomi-sama…A él, ¿Le gustan los hombres?-Pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia fingida Yoko a Tokiyomi, quien al parecer le había caído un balde de agua helada. Eso no lo vio venir, le había dicho que le respondería, pero Hoshiyomi le hizo prometer que no diría nada, era eso o despertar con los peces.

-Jajaja pero que cosas dices Yoko-Menciono con nerviosismo Tokiyomi mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha-Hoshiyomi se interesa más por la empresa, ahora no le interesa entrar en una relación además de que se la pasa todo el día en la oficina, por eso me dejo a cargo, después de todo necesita herederos.

-Mmm tienes razón, aunque es extraño siendo un CEO muy codiciado, sin mencionar que es guapo y atractivo, pero está bien comprendo eso-Menciono Yoko no muy convencida de la respuesta dada.

Tokiyomi solo suspiro de alivio, pudo salvar su cuello por ahora, él había escuchado también esos rumores, sin embargo su hermano le prohibió hablar del tema con alguien más, advirtiéndole que si escuchaba que alguien más sabía que era gay, entonces desquitaría su furia con él. Y solo de pensar en ello le erizaba la piel, ya que los desafortunados que se topaban con su hermano terminaban en algún centro psiquiátrico o en peores casos, muertos. De ahora en adelante andaría con cuidado, debía aprender a controlar su lengua. Por otro lado Yoko solo lo miro divertida, seguía siendo un chiquillo. Uno con una enorme empresa.

Yuya veía con nerviosismo la hora, solo faltaba una clase para salir de la escuela y eso indicaba que Denis iría a buscarlo para desquitarse ya que el ángel le había salvado. Oh, cada vez que le mencionaba ocasionaba que volviera a sonrojarse, pero tenía que tomar mejor atención a lo que paso con Denis. Al escuchar la campana del término de la clase tomo sus cosas y con rapidez salió del salón a la mirada atenta de sus compañeros.

Después de un día largo dando clases, ya solo faltaba una clase y por consiguiente se pondría a revisar los trabajos y tareas de los grupos que le habían tocado. Miro salir al último alumno del grupo y con un suspiro fue a sentarse, quería despejar su mente, y ahora los alumnos siguientes tardarían entre diez y quince minutos en llegar. Le gustaba este trabajo, si hubiera nacido en otras condiciones sociales aposto a que escogería lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ahora es que se quedaría dando clases toda su vida y no solamente un año.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta, como si fuera lo más interesante que había, le gustaría ir a preguntar el nombre del culpable de aquellas manchas y cuestionar el porqué de ellas, pero sabía de antemano que ahora mismo estaba en clase. No sabía por qué era tanta la curiosidad, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de ello. Iba a dirigir de nuevo su mirada al escritorio más como si el destino le jugara una broma, vio pasar al culpable de tanta curiosidad, se veía un poco agitado y en su mirada había miedo y así como lo vio, desapareció. Quizás era por preocupación o instinto pero decidió seguirlo, necesitaba saber su nombre, antes de salir del aula miro su reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara, pero esa suficiente para hacer lo que su curiosidad demandaba. Apenas y podía seguir su ritmo, caminaba bastante rápido, evitaba con grandeza a los alumnos y maestros que se interponían en su camino mientras que él debía de saludar a cada uno de ellos, era frustrante pero como CEO de la empresa Katsuya no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencido. Lo vio girar en una esquina perdiéndose de su vista, maldijo por lo bajo tratando de ser mas rápido mas al girar por la misma esquina ya no encontró rastro del culpable. Maldijo mentalmente cada maestro y alumno que le habían saludado, habían evitado que lograra su objetivo y sin más remedio decidió dirigirse de nuevo a su aula, pero algo lo detuvo. Denis salía del aula de arte con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, sus manos estaban un poco magulladas y tenía un rasguño en la mejilla derecha, paso a lado de él y en ese momento sus miradas se conectaron, Denis lo miraba con diversión como si le dijera " _Me la debías"_ mientras que el solo le miro con seriedad, tenía un mal presentimiento de eso. Una vez que Denis estuvo fuera de su vista con prisa se dirigió al aula de arte, encontrándose con una escena sin precedentes.


End file.
